The invention relates to a source of pulses for electronic instruments designed for suppression of pain.
There are known instruments, which provide oscillations of a frequency from 10 Hz up to 2000 Hz, with a voltage around 30 V, the principle of which resides in the fact that after output electrodes have been applied on the skin of a patient--at least one of the electrodes being situated in the respective active spot--there appears to be an analgetic effect, i.e. phantom pains are either diminished or suppressed completely.
As to the design of these known instruments, a source of oscillation is mostly represented by a multivibrator having excitation voltages of 30 V and more, or with other additional circuits, transformers, etc. This fact makes the requirements for a supply source and dimensions of the instrument more complicated.